The Beauty with the Brains
by HarpieQueenRose
Summary: Bastion sees a new student who just happens to be his old childhood best friend. And she just happens to be a singing supa star! OCBastionMindy Hints of Jaden&Alexis and Syrus&Jasmine SEQUEL FINISHED!
1. The Meeting

**The Beauty with the Brains: a Yu- Gi-Oh GX Story**

_(A/D: I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh GX other than Rose and the Harpy Five)_

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Rose sat in her seat in the airplane, looking out the window. She sat with her arms crossed over her chest and crossed her long, slender legs. Her jet-black hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and her deep brown eyes had an annoyed expression.

"Attention passengers, if you look on your right, you will see Duel Academy, your new home", said the pilot.

"Finally, we're here", Rose thought aloud. She just had her duel to enroll in Duel Academy a week ago and she knew that classes already started. _I wonder if he's here, _she thought.

Later on the island, Rose left her dorm to check out the school grounds. She would be one of the only girls to be in Ra Yellow, the Academy's middle level students. All Ra students were wearing a yellow uniform. She was wearing a yellow jacket with matching skirt, boots and gloves. As Rose left the dorm area, she saw a girl with a blue uniform and long blond hair. With her, there were four boys. Three of them had a red uniform. One had brown hair and seemed to have a take-charge attitude. Another boy had glasses and acted shy. The last one had black hair and was a bit on the heavy side. The last boy had a yellow uniform, grayish-black hair, and a slight British accent. He was probably a Ra.

Rose was about to walk away when she heard, "Hey Bastion, that a friend of your's"?

She froze as she heard the name. _He's here, how? _she thought.

Rose turned around as the five students ran to her. "Hi, my name's Alexis Rhodes and I'm in Obelisk Blue. What's yours?" the girl asked her.

"Rose Taylor" she replied.

"Nice name. This is Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Chumley Huffington, who are in Slyfer Red and Bastion Misawa who's in Ra Yellow", Alexis said, pointing to each individually.

"Nice to meet you" Rose said.

Jaden asked, "Are you new, 'cause I've never seen you before."

Rose replied, "Yeah, I'm new. I just came this morning".

"You must be pretty good to be a Ra in a day", said Syrus.

"I have a really special deck." she replied.

"What cards do you have?" asked Chumly.

"You could take a look at my deck if you want" Rose offered.

"Wow, thanks," said Syrus.

As Rose handed over her deck to Syrus, Bastion swiped it from her hand.

"Hey!" said Rose.

"I've seen these cards before," said Bastion as he looked through the deck.

"You should've, you've dueled against them before" said Rose.

"When?" asked Bastion.

"Six years ago"

"When have I seen you six years ago?'"

"I was a classmate of yours until the seventh grade, but of course you wouldn't remember your only actual friend in elementary through middle school" Rose said sarcastically.

Bastion then remembered a picture with himself as an elementary school student and a girl around his age with black hair and pigtails. The picture was with both of them smiling and laughing.

"I remember you now", said Bastion, "but then you had to leave in the middle of the year. Why?"

Rose replied "You ever hear of a singing group called the Harpy Five?"

Alexis said, "I've heard of that group. They're one of the only girl groups that actually duel for fun, not for a gimmick."

"That's right. You seem to be a fan, Alexis. Who was your favorite?" asked Rose.

"My favorite was Harpy Girl. Although she was the youngest, she had a real passion for dueling, even as a student in elementary" said Alexis.

"Well, you're looking at her," said Rose.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Alexis.

"I liked you from the beginning," said Jaden.

"We did too!" shouted Syrus and Chumley. Alexis laughed at the boys.

"I always knew you would come back to haunt me. Anyway, how's your cousin?" said Bastion.

"What do you mean by haunt?" asked Rose.

"Nothing," said Bastion, "Just answer my question."

"Okay, sheesh. She's fine. You still like her, don't you?" asked Rose.

"Uh…" Bastion said as he started to blush a crimson red.

"I knew it!" yelled Rose.

"This is what I meant by haunting!" Bastion yelled.

They continued to argue as Jaden turned to everyone and say, "You know this sorta looks like a lovers' quarrel."

"I don't think you should have said that, Jay," said Syrus as he slowly backed away with Alexis and Chumley.

"What I say?" asked Jaden. He then turned around and saw Bastion and Rose walking toward him and they looked angry.

"Looks like I'm gonna get my workout today after all" Rose said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Uh-oh" squeaked Jaden. Then, Bastion and Rose jump on Jaden and a cloud of dust appears and sounds of Jaden screaming for help were heard. A few moments later, the dust cloud clears out and Jaden is on the ground, out of breath, while Rose and Bastion stand above him.

Rose told Jaden, "Next time you say that, it will hurt ten times more than it did now."

After Rose yelled at Jaden, she looked up and meets up with Bastion's eyes.

"What are you looking at?" asked Bastion.

She then looked down and started to blush, as she replied, "Nothing".

"Now can we see your cards?" asked Syrus impatiently.

"Sure, if Bastion gives you my cards" Rose said as she looked at Bastion with a look.

"Oh, right. Here Syrus" replied Bastion.

"Wow, these are great cards," exclaimed Jaden, "Where did you get them?"

"Remember my last name?" asked Rose.

"Yea" said everyone.

"Then you should know who my mother and father are," said Rose with a grin on her face.

"Uh…" everyone looked down at the ground.

"Think. Who in dueling history was associated with a person with the last name Taylor?" said Rose with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Wait. I remember researching something about the friends of the King of Games. One of them was Tristen Taylor. He's your father, isn't he?" Alexis said.

"We have a winner." Rose said with a relaxed face.

Alexis continued, "Another famous duelist was Joey Wheeler and his sister, Serenity. She was dating Tristen. She's probably your mother."

"Congrats, Alexis. You win the prize for most resourceful" said Rose.

"Then, where did you get the cards?" asked Chumley.

"You know who my uncle is right? If you don't get this right, oh boy will I be upset," said Rose with an annoyed expression.

"It's got to be Joey Wheeler then," said Syrus. "His wife and my aunt is," Rose said with a smile forming on her face.

"Mai Valentine" said a voice from behind them. They tuned around and saw an Obelisk who appeared older than Alexis and had a slight frown on his face.

"Oh, hey Zane," said Alexis, "Meet Rose. She's new here. Rose, meet Zane, a third-year Obelisk and Syrus's older brother."

"Nice to meet the niece of the greatest female duelist in the world" said Zane with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you too, Zane. Why were you listening to our conversation?" asked Rose.

"I was nearby and saw Chazz looking at you. So I came over and made him back off." replied Zane.

"Who's Chazz?" Rose asked. She turned around and saw an Obelisk with spiked black hair gawking at her. A moment later, he then turned away.

"That's Chazz," said Jaden with an annoyed look.

"I'm guessing you two don't like each other very much," said Rose with a grin on her face.

"You've got that right," exclaimed everyone except for Jaden, Zane, and Bastion.

In fact, Bastion hasn't said anything after Chazz was staring at Rose like a love-struck puppy.

"Hey Bastion, you okay? You haven't really said anything," asked Rose.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Bastion looking at the ground.

"Are these from your aunt and uncle's original decks?" asked Chumley.

"Yeah, but just my aunt's. She kept saying that she was a better duelist than my uncle was. They're so special to me because they were the ones who taught me how to duel," said Rose with a dreamy expression.

"I'm still wondering why you're not in Obelisk," said Alexis.

"I was originally put in Obelisk, but I wanted to start off with the basics." replied Rose, "Look at the time! I have to go! I guess I'll be seeing more of you guys."

As she ran off, everyone looked at her. "I think this is the beginning of a great friendship," said Jaden. Everyone else agreed as Rose turned around and smiled at them before seeing the rest of her new home.

Please R&R!


	2. The Duel

Sorry that is chapter took a while to write. Thanx to the following people for reviewing:

Yasie Aisu Ookami Youkai

Wild Wolf Fire

Yumi Rocks Lyoko

Catwarrior

Evil Yami

Happily Never After

Mina the Mischevious

Blue-Eyes White Dragon Knight-BEWK

Ear-Tweak

CrazygirlHaley5555

Aversmereth

Thanx you guys- Now on with the second chappie of The Beauty with the Brains: The Duel.

ENJOY!

**The Beauty with the Brains**

_(A/D: I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX other than Rose and the Harpy Five)_

Chapter Two: The Duel 

Rose entered the classroom and looks around. _Wow, this place is huge, _she thought. It was her first day of classes and was nervo1us. "Cool, huh?" says a voice from behind her. She jumped and turned around and saw Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis. "Hi guys. Nice seeing you again," Rose greets them with a sigh of relief, "Where's Bastion?" "He's sitting somewhere," says Jaden with a shrug. "Who teaches this class?" Rose asks. "Professor Banner. He's the headmaster of the Slyfer dorm." Syrus informs her, "And if you see a cat in any of his classes, that's natural. Professor Banner owns the cat and I think its name is Pharaoh." "You can sit by us if you want to, Rose," suggests Jaden. "Sure," replies Rose. As they sat down, a man with glasses walked to the board with a sleepy cat in his arms. He spoke, "Today, we will have a dorm duel. The duelists must be in the same dorm and they must be a boy and a girl. Now, would anyone like to volunteer?"

Rose raised her hand. "Yes, you, the young lady near the aisle. Are you new here?" Rose replied, "Yes, I'm new here. My name is Rose Taylor." "Well Rose, you will duel against, let's see, Bastion Misawa," the teacher told her. "Alright," she said with a satisfied face. She turned to her friends and says, "Now you can see my deck in action." She then turns to Bastion, who is next to her, and smirks, "Hope your ready for your downfall," she tells him. "I've gotten better, so don't get your hopes up," Bastion says without looking at her. _What's his problem, _she thought. "Don't worry, you'll do great," Alexis assures her. "The duel will take place in the Ra dueling arena after lunch." Professor Banner announces and dismisses the class.

After lunch, Rose went to the Ra dueling arena. She sees Bastion on the platform and joins him, going up the stairs. In the audience, her friends, Chazz, and even the Chancellor sat in the seats. Professor Banner turned to the crowd and announced, "We will now have our dorm duel. Today's duelist are Bastion Misawa and Rose Taylor." "Hope you do well, Bastion." Rose tells him. "You too," Bastion replied. "You may begin," Professor Banner tells them and leaves the platform. Rose turned to Bastion and said, "Alright, so…" "Let's duel!" they yelled at the same time and the duel began at 4000 Life Points.

(Author's note: The next few paragraphs are the duel, so you can skip them if you want)

"I summon Carbongedon in defense mode (DEF: 1200)" Bastion said as he ended his turn. "I summon Feral Imp in attack mode. Now Feral Imp, attack Carbongedon!" Rose yelled as Feral Imp obliterated Carongdon in to the graveyard. "I put down one monster in defense mode. I also put down one face down card and end my turn," Bastion said as he put down the cards. _He's up to something. I just know it, _Rose thought and drew, "When will you ever learn that you can't defend yourself against me? Feral Imp attack his face down monster!" Feral Imp lunged forward and was destroyed. _What the, _Rose thought as she lost 1000 Life Points (3000 LP). In the card's place was Hydrogedon (DEF: 1400). "I put down one face down card," Rose said as she ended her turn. Bastion drew and said, "I will use Hydrogedon's special ability. If I have one Hydrogedon on the field, I get to special summon another one. Now Hydrogedon, attack Rose's life points!" Rose flinched at Hydrogedon's attack and her Life Points went down to 1400.

Rose drew and thought, _Yes! The card the will help to turn this duel around!_ "I summon Penguin Knight in defense mode (DEF: 800). I also play my face down card. Go, Gifts of the Mystical Elf! This card increases my Life Points by 300 for each monster on the field, regardless of position," Rose said with a smirk, "Now my Life Points are 2,300." "You should know that I know math. Let's just duel!" Bastion says impatiently. "Alright. Now I end my move" Rose said with a confused look on her face. _This is so unlike him, _she thought,_ He really wants to win. If this is to impress me, he's doing a good job. _"My draw. Hydrogedon, attack Penguin Knight." Bastion commanded. Hydrogedon destroyed Penguin Knight with a gust of dirty brown wind. "I switch Hydrogedon into defense mode and end my turn," he said as he put a smile on his face. "I remove Penguin Knight from the duel," Rose told him. "For what? You have no magic of trap cards on the field." Bastion replied. "I'm not finished. I remove Penguin Knight from the duel to summon Aqua spirit in defense mode! I also place a face-down card to end my turn," Rose said with a grin. "What's so great about this monster anyway?" Bastion asked. "I'll explain later. Let's just continue with the duel." Rose replied.

"I…" Bastion began. "Ah, ah, ah. This is where Aqua Spirit comes in handy. I can change the position of any monster. And I'll put Hydrogedon into defense." Rose said with a grin. "So you blocked my attack. It still won't save you from this." He replied, "I summon Oxygedon onto the field in attack mode. I also play my face down card, H2O Bond. This card also me to fuse my two Hydrogedons and one Oxygedon to form the almighty Water Dragon!" There loomed a huge water serpent waiting to strike. "I summon Dragon Manipulator in attack mode (ATK: 700). And I put down one card to end my turn," Rose said as her dragon riding knight was summoned and blocked her, "And now I switch Water Dragon to defense mode since it is now your turn." "That still won't save you. I play Pot of Greed, then I summon Mathemagician in attack mode. Then I end my turn." Bastion quipped as he played out his move. "I summon Harpie Girl in defense mode." Rose said as her monster was summoned to the field, "Now you know why they call me Harpie Girl." The blonde monster turned to the audience and winked at them. This sent the boys into a swooning frenzy. "I absolutely agree," yelled boys from the crowd. "So what are you going to do, flirt to win the duel?" Bastion yelled. "No. I'm going to win this turn. Because I play the magic card, Change of Heart. This card allows me to take over a monster on your side of the field, and I think I'm gonna pick your Water Dragon," Rose responded, "Now Water Dragon, attack!" Water Dragon sent a surge of water to Bastion knocking his Life Points to zero. "Yes, I won!" Rose squealed as she jumped up and down. She faced Bastion and said, "Nice duel. You did better than I expected." "You did well, too." He said and took out his hand. Rose shook his hand left the platform.

(A/N: It's over now. You can look :P)

Later in the afternoon, Rose headed to the library to see if anyone has written anything bad about her the music archives. There, she saw Jaden with a dictionary. "Hey, Jay. What are you looking up?" Rose asked him. "I'm looking up a word." Jaden replied without looking up. "Duh, a word. But which word?" Rose asked him. "I'm looking for the meaning of fiancé." He replied. "Jaden, are you going to a wedding or something?" she asked as her looked up at her. "No," he said. "So you need the definition because…" she said with a continuous look. "I'm Alexis's fiancé." Jaden said proudly. "Jaden, sweetie, that means you're going to marry Alexis." She tells him. Jaden's face became frozen in shock. Rose gave her friend a sympathetic look. _He probably didn't know by the look on his face_, Rose thought. "I'll see you later, Rose. I have to go," Jaden said as he looked at the clock. "See ya, Jay." Rose called as he ran out of sight.

Jaden ran until he saw Alexis talking to her friend, Jasmine. "Hey Lex, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure Jaden, wait a second," Alexis yelled back, "Jazz, can we talk later?" "Sure, see you later." Jasmine replied and left. "What's up Jaden?"Alexis asked her friend. "Remember when I dueled against Herrington?" Jaden asked her. "Yeah, so what's the problem?" Alexis responded. "I don't know you well enough to be your fiancé. So, um, I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach or something." Jaden asked looking down at the ground. "Jaden, are you asking me out on a date?" Alexis said while bending over to try to meet his eyes. "Um…" he began. "Because my answer is yes, " she said with a smile on her face. Jaden looked up and smiled back at her. "Just to make sure , are you comfortable with this and when did you find out the definition of fiancé?" she asked. "Yeah and Rose told me when I saw her at the library earlier." he responded. "Oh yeah, she dosen't know."Alexis said.Jaden looked at the ground once again and said, "She doesnow." "Jaden, it's okay that Rose knows." the blonde told him. "Cool," he responded, looking up and putting on a wide grin.

As Rose left mthe library, her mind went back to the duel.

_"I summon Dragon Manipulator in attack mode (ATK: 700). And I put down one card to end my turn," Rose said as her dragon riding knight was summoned and blocked her, "And now I switch Water Dragon to defense mode since it is now your turn." _

_"That still won't save you. I play Pot of Greed, then I summon Mathemagician in attack mode. Then I end my turn." Bastion quipped as he played out his move. _

_Why didn't he attack when he had the chance-_

"Ow!" Rose exclaimed as she feel to the ground. She looked up and saw a male Obelisk a few feet away from her . He feel into the shadows, so she couldn't tell who it was. "I am so sorry! I wasn'tpaying attention," Rose started to apoligize as she got up and started to walk over to the fallen student. As she came closer, she saw it was Chazz. "Hey, aren't you Chazz, that guy that was staring at me a few days ago?" Rose asked. "Back off!" Chazz yelled and looked up. "Oh, its you," he said as he began to blush, "I have to go now!" Chazz quickly got up and rushed away, creating a breeze that gently raised Rose's skirt. Rose looked down and laid her hand on topofit, pushing it back down. She looked up and sawChazz staring at her with his mouth open. "Don't you have somewhere to go, Chazz?" Rose said with a look that said _If you looked under there, I am so beating you to a pulp! _"Yeah, see ya," Chazz said with a smirk and sped away. "That guy is so weird," Rose thought aloud and walked toward the Ra dorm.


	3. The Gift

I'm so sorry, my fans. My computer had a virus during the summer. Plz forgive me! And just a reminder, this takes place before the Society of Light. Now here is what you have been waiting for, Chapter 3 of The Beauty with the Brains!

**The Beauty with the Brains**

_(A/D: I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Rose and the Harpie Five are my characters!)_

**Chapter 3: The Gift**

The sun streamed through the curtains into the room. Rose started to stir when her alarm clock turned on and her favorite radio station blasted throughout the room. She hit the off button and got out of bed. After she got changed, Rose picked up her deck and heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she yelled

"It's Bastion." replied a voice.

"You can come in. The door's unlocked." Rose shouted again.

Bastion opened the door and told her, "Happy Birthday!"

"You remembered?" Rose asked astonished. She put her deck back on her desk. She slowly walked up to him.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Bastion replied as he closed the door.

"It's just that it's been so long…" Rose said with her eyes to the ground.

"It's only been three years. Besides, I remember your birthday more than I do my parents' wedding anniversary." Bastion replied with a grin.

Rose looked up and her eyes looked sincere. "That is so sweet." she told him and took him into an embrace, "I really missed you."

"I missed you too," Bastion replied. He hugged her back, bent his head down and kissed her on the cheek, making her face turn into a faint pink blush.

"Was that my present?" Rose asked as she picked up her deck and keys and put them in her pocket, her face still pink.

"Part of it," Bastion replied and headed toward the door," Come to my room later for the rest of it."

"Where is your room again?" Rose asked him with a tilt of her head. She knew that since there weren't many female Ra's, it wouldn't be hard to find his room since it was in the same building.

"Three doors down the hall on the right," Bastion said a he headed toward the door, "You might as well leave. It's getting late."

"Just wait a minute." Rose told him as she ran toward the door, closing it behind her and ran toward him.

As they walked out of the door, Rose and Bastion heard a murmur from behind some foliage.

"Wait a minute." Rose said as she crouched behind some bushes and moved to branches to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Bastion asked as he stood next to her.

"Shush." Rose whispered as she turned to see who it was.

"Well??" bastion asked with his arms crossed.

"Just some Slyfers." Rose said as she started to get up, but heard a sentence that made her blood boil.

"I heard there was a hot new Ra that's part of the Harpie 5." Said a Slyfer with spiked blond hair named Nick.

How dare they! Rose hated it when people were spreading rumors about her, especially when it had to do with her being Harpie Girl.

"I've seen her. And the good part is she's single!" Another red-jacket student exclaimed with hope in his eyes.

"Marco, no she isn't. Didn't you see the way that she clings on to Bastion Misawa? I heard that they were together since middle school." The fist Slyfer said, making Rose gasp.

"What's going on?" Bastion asked as he tried to see from behind Rose.

_That's the last straw!_ Rose thought as stood up with rage in her eyes and walked toward the group of dueling failures.

"Oh great." Bastion murmured under his breath and followed his fellow dorm mate.

"I heard that she's so tight with Chancellor Sheppard that he allowed her to bring a motorcycle onto the island." Said Nick.

"I heard that rumors are bad, so you better stop spreading them." Said a voice.

The group turned around and saw Rose and bastion walking toward them.

"That's her, Rose Taylor." Marco whispered as he stared at her approaching form. The rest followed suit in the staring spree.

"Hello?" Rose asked waving a hand in front of Nick's face, "Are you guys in there?"

"A lot of people like gawking at you, don't they?" Bastion asked as her turned to he looked at her.

"Maybe I can wake them up." She replied and turned toward the Slyfers. "I guess everyone at the Ra Dorm was right. I guess I shouldn't hang around Slyfer sludge, except for Jaden Yuki, but he's proven his worthiness." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

The Slyfers came out of their trance and yelled back, "We're not sludge!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean that." Rose apologized with her hands in the air to show her surrender. "By the way, where is that bike that you guys were talking about?"

"It's at the docks." Nick said as he pointed toward the shore.

"Thanks. And by the way, those rumors are true. Just don't tell anyone." She said with a wink and headed toward the pier.

Marco turned to Bastion and said, "Misawa, you sure are lucky to have her for a girlfriend."

"What are you talking about? Rose isn't my girlfriend, she's my best friend." Bastion said with a surprised expression.

"Sure." The Slyfers said with a hint of sarcasm.

"That means she's still available!" Marco exclaimed.

"Marco!" the boys yelled at him.

Hope you liked it! R&R PLZ!!!


	4. The Visit

**The Beauty with the Brains**

_(A/D: I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Rose and the Harpie Five are my characters!)_

**Chapter 4: The Ride**

Last Time on **The Beauty with the Brains:**

"_By the way, where is that bike that you guys were talking about?" Rose asked._

"_It's at the docks." Nick said as he pointed toward the shore._

* * *

When Rose reached the docks, she saw the ferry men carrying a black motorcycle. On the side of the bike was a pink outline of a heart with wings and talons on the sides. Inside the heart was Rose's initial.

_Omigod, it's the Harpie sign!!_ Rose thought.

She walked up to the ferryman and started to talk to him. "Excuse me, sir. I think that motorcycle is for me."

"I'm sorry miss, but unless you have an ID, I can't give this to you. You're going to have to wait until the people who brought it come." the man told her.

"Don't worry, we're here." Said a voice coming from the ferry. Rose looked up and saw a man that looked like he was in his mid-thirties walking down the steps. The front of his blonde hair "poofed" up in the front and the back went down to the nape of his neck and his brown eyes shined with mischief. He wore a white t-shirt, a jean jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Walking behind him was a slightly older woman who had mid-length blonde hair and amethyst eyes. She wore a black corset, a purple jacket with matching miniskirt, black knee-high heeled boots, and purple elbow length gloves.

"Oh My God!!! Aunt Mai, Uncle Joey!" Rose exclaimed as she ran toward them. Sure enough, coming down from the boat were the famous duelists, Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine.

"Happy Birthday Rose!" They told her as she hugged them.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked as Joey signed the dispatch paper for the motorcycle.

"We wanted see your face when you got the bike." Mai said with a smile.

"That and one of the teachers invited us here." Joey said under his breath.

"Joey!" Mai yelled at her husband.

Rose giggled and looked at the bike. "So that's mine, right?" She asked them.

"Yep," Joey said, "Your aunt brought her bike too, so you're not the only one having fun on this island."

"I also bought you a new outfit, considering that you showed me the uniform while we were on tour. That skirt's going to bring you some trouble on a motorcycle, especially on an island full of boys." Mai said holding out some clothes. "Why don't you try them on?"

"Alright, my dorm isn't too far from here. So…can I try the bike?" Rose pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Mai tossed a black helmet to her niece and placed her own helmet on her head. They went on their own bikes, Rose on hers, Joey riding with Mai. Dust gathered as they sped off toward the Ra dorm.

**

* * *

15 Minutes Later**

After Rose changed, she went outside where her aunt and uncle were waiting. "Well, what do you think?" she asked them.

She wore black knee high high heeled boots that covered most of her deep-blue jeans. She also wore a zipped- up black biker jacket. Mascara and eyeliner gave her eyes a mysterious cat-like look. Her lips were glossed and her strait hair was down, something that she didn't do often. To finish the look, she sported a black biker hat and pink-tinted sunglasses.

"Wow," her uncle said, looking at her in awe. At that moment, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, and Bastion came running toward the entrance.

"Rose, where were you? We were looking all over for you all morning. Right, guys?" Alexis told her, turning around for support from the boys. They had stopped short and were staring at Rose, mouths agape and slightly drooling.

"I'm so sorry Alexis," Rose apologized to her friend.

"It's okay. You didn't know that you would have this affect on them. Love the outfit, by the way." The Obelisk nodded approvingly.

"Thanks. Oh yeah, this is my aunt and uncle, the one's that I told you about." Rose said, turning to the adults. "This is Alexis, Jaden, Chumley, and Syrus. They're my new friends here at DA."

The boys got out of their trance and turned toward Mai and Joey. One look at Mai set them back into a daze.

"STOP STARING AT MY WIFE!!!!" Joey yelled at them. He turned and saw the male Ra standing there. "It's good to see you again, Bastion."

"Likewise, Mr. Wheeler." Bastion held out his hand, Joey shaking it with his own.

"Wait, you know them?" Jaden asked.

"Of course. How could I have been Rose best friend and neighbor since elementary school without ever meeting her aunt and uncle?" Bastion replied.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot. Sorry about that." Jaden said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What's with the outfit?" Syrus asked.

"I got a motorbike for my birthday, but Aunt Mai here doesn't want me to wear a skirt on it, if you know what I mean." Rose told them.

"What about the heart?" Chumley asked, pointing to the etching on the motorcycle.

"I can answer that." Mai said, speaking for the first time that day. "This is the official logo for the Harpies, exclusive for them alone."

"We should probably go to the dueling arena." Joey said, looking at his watch. "Anyone else like to come? Someone could ride with Rose while the rest of us walk."

"I'll go." Alexis volunteered.

"Alexis, sweetie, I don't think you should go on the bike. As I have been seeing, these skirts are 'really' short and they can blow up with the smallest amount of wind. And I don't want any nosebleeds on our hands." Mai suggested.

"I'll go then." Bastion said.

"Fine, let's go already." Rose said, throwing him a helmet. He put it on, sat in back of Rose, put his arms around her waist, and they sped off. After the dust cleared, the older couple jumped on their bike and sped away too.

"Anyone here think something's going on?" Jaden asked no one in general.

"About what, Jay?" Chumley replied.

"Rose and Bastion. They seem closer than childhood friends to me."

"You sound a lot more interested on people's relationships now, Jaden. What happened?" Alexis asked.

" I mean it's so obvious."

"Who's calling the kettle black?" Syrus and Chumley mumbled under their breaths.

"Excuse me?" Alexis and Jaden said, turning to their friends.

"Nothing." They replied. "We better start walking."

**

* * *

With Rose and Bastion**

"So, why was everyone looking for me?" Rose asked, still driving the motorbike.

"I told everyone it was your birthday and they wanted to wish you a happy one themselves." Bastion replied. "I...um…like your outfit."

"Thank you." Rose said, looking forward to hide her blush.

"Where are Joey and Mai going to stay?" Bastion asked, slightly squeezing her stomach.

"Probably Chancellor Sheppard has a room for them. But if he doesn't, they'll have to stay in my room." Rose pointed out, "Is it alright if I can stay with you if it does?"

"Well…"Bastion unwrapped his arms from her waist and supported himself by holding onto the back of the bike.

"We're behind schedule. I need to speed up by at least 10 mph, so you better hold on tight." Rose said, speeding up gradually. Soon, they were going 60 mph. Bastion quickly let go of the back of the bike and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt his hot breath lingering by her ear, sending tingles up her spine.

_What's wrong with me? I feel so…warm... I'm not in love with him! He's my best friend and…_Rose thought, while trying to lean back into his embrace without him noticing. Unfortunately, he squeezed her slim stomach a little more and eased her into his arms.

_Damn it! He noticed, _she thought. They reached a clearing and Rose stopped the motorbike. "Let's walk from here since it's not to far from the duel arena."

"Alright." He responded, taking off his helmet and tossing it to her. Rose looked at him and tried stifling a laugh.

"What's wrong??" Bastion asked with a confused look. Rose pointed to his hair, covering her sad attempt to conceal her laughter.

"Helmet hair?" Bastion pointed to his head, Rose nodding in reply with her hand still covering her mouth, her eyes smiling.

"Can you comb it for me?" Bastion asked.

"Um, sure." Rose said, taking out a comb from her pocket. "So, what's your answer?"

"Alright. You don't snore from what I remember and it will be like when you had to stay at my place when your mom had to get surgery again." Bastion said with a grin. Rose began to comb his grayish-black hair.

"So…you get a girlfriend while I was gone?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You've always were the hopeless romantic. I thought you at least have someone swooning over you." Rose finished and put the comb back in her pocket. She ran her hand threw his hair to style it a little, while secretly feeling how soft it was.

"Rose, sounds like you're getting jealous of me and my imaginary girlfriend." Bastion said, looking down at the singer.

"Why would I be jealous of someone like Mindy, I mean…" Rose covered her mouth in shock of what she just said.

"Mindy likes me?" Bastion started blushing.

"I didn't say anything!" Rose said, her hand still covering her mouth.

"You just said that Mindy likes me."

"I said I'm not jealous of someone like her. I didn't say that she likes you." Rose said though clenched teeth, raising her knee to right in front of his crotch.

"Alright, alright." He said, putting his hands up in defense.

Rose put her leg down with a smirk of victory, "We better start heading over." She turned towards the arena and started walking, with Bastion following suite.

* * *

Alright, there's long awaited Chapter 4. Srry for the wait…again. According to some ppl, I actually have a life (GASP!!!) and I am too busy to constantly write. I do have the whole story planned out to the end! I'm even going to make a sequel. I even have tht planned out to the end.And also there's a secret thing. If you read this paragraph to the end then congrats, ur one of the only ppl to read to whole thing

So sayonara until next time,

Rosetta-chan

(u'll find out how I got this name if you read Pita-Ten Idol)


	5. The Answer

Alright ppl. Here's Chapter 5 of **The Beauty With the Brains.**

Enjoy -

* * *

**The Beauty With the Brains**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters**

* * *

Rose and Bastion were walking through the forest.

"Rose, when does this thing actually start?" Bastion asked.

"In about an hour." Rose said, checking her watch.

"I thought you said we were supposed to be there in 10 minutes!"

"Well, I just remembered that was just for them to meet Chancellor Sheppard. We have time to spare." Rose looked around, fanning herself, "It's really hot out."

"Then take off your jacket." Bastion told her.

"Um, I'd rather not." She replied, blushing. "Oh look, a lake."

The Ra's walked over to the large body of water. Bastion sat under a tree's shade while Rose stood at the edge of the water.

"It's so calming here." Rose said, closing her eyes. "I wonder if there are any animals on the islands like…"

"Duck!" Bastion told her.

"Yeah like, wait, what?!?" Rose opened her eyes turned around and a duck flew into her face, causing her to fall backwards into the water.

"Rose, are you alright?" Bastion said, running over to her. The dueling Idol coughed up the water in her lunges and looked up to him.

"Yeah. I'm ok." Rose said, turning her head to hide her blushing face. _I can't believe he saw me fall like that. And by a duck too! I bet my make-up's ruined. At least my hat and glasses are still here._

Bastion held out his hand, Rose accepting it and was pulled out of the water by her fellow dorm-mate.

"Great, I'm soaking wet." Rose unzipped her jacket and threw it under the tree. She looked at Bastion and smirked at his expression. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was agape.

Rose was wearing a baby blue tube top. It was butterfly-style, with a scoop at both the top and the bottom of the top and ended 1 and a half inches above her belly button.

She leaned forward and placed her lips in front of his, without them touching. She stared into his eyes and moved her face a little closer. Bastion closed his eyes and waited for the kiss.

* * *

**A few moments passed**

The two teens were still in the same position. Rose opened her mouth and whispered into his ear. "Just joking."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Bastion yelled, jumping back.

"If you wanted it so badly, you could've closed the really, really small gap." Rose said, turning around, plopping down next to her jacket. She leaned her head onto the tree trunk and looked up to the leaves.

_At least that answers my question. I should tell him about the tour. It is in 5 days. _

"Ro, you ok?" Bastion asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah." She said, turning towards him. Her eyes were glazed over and Bastion saw that little streaks were on her face. He leaned over and wiped away her tears with his forefinger.

"Bastion, do you like Mindy? As more of a friend?" Rose asked, turning her head toward the lake. This surprised the male Ra.

"Um…actually, I have since the beginning of the year." Bastion told her truthfully.

"Oh, I see. At least you don't have to be worried about her liking you back." Rose said, shifting her head from the tree to his arm.

"Are you upset?"

"Why would I be upset? It's happy you found someone that loves you and you don't have to keep living in fantasy about monster cards." she said with a straight face, her body shaking.

Bastion unzipped his jacket, took it off, and placed it like a blanket on Rose.

"Thank you." Rose said, starting to stop shivering.

"You're welcome."

She looked up at him. His face was serious, and yet his eyes gentle. She leaned her face up and kissed him on the cheek. "We should be heading over there now."

"Sure." Bastion said his face slightly tinted.

Rose gave him back his jacket, picked up her own, and took out her mirror. Her hair was dried, but it frizzed with lack of proper caring. Her make-up was running down her cheeks from crying and her hat and glasses were askew.

"You mean to tell me you had a mirror?" Bastion said, looking at her with a look.

"I forgot, okay?" Rose aid taking out her comb and started to fix her hair.

"Why is your appearance important right now?"

"While I'm wearing my biker hat and sunglasses, I'm under my Harpie Girl alias. And no one at the school knows that I'm Harpie Girl. Besides, being an Idol, I have to look good just in case." Rose said, applying a new coat of make-up. She fixed her hat, put her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose and turned toward him. "Well, let's go."

Bastion started walking and Rose followed behind him.

* * *

This chapter was originally not part of my plan. But the thing I had in mind had nothing to do with the plotline.

And from now on, I will not write any more duels. I suck at making dueling scenes a you can tell from Chapter 2. So tht's, tht.

And I didn't mean to make it soooo short! ARGH!!!

R&R PPL!!!! PLZ!!!!!


	6. TheRest of 'Em

I finally posted Chapter 6! YAY FOR ME! COOKIES FOR ALL! (Throws cookies and milk cartons)

* * *

**The Beauty With the Brains**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters**

**

* * *

**

"Good afternoon, students." Chancellor Shepard greeted the packed seats, which included Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, and Rose, who was still in her biker outfit, "We have six special guests joining us today."

_Six?!?!? I thought it was only Uncle Joey and Aunt Mai. Unless…_Rose pondered to herself. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock. _I got to get out of here, before…._

"I would first like to introduce one of the best tag-team duelist in the world (in my opinion), Joey Wheeler!" Chancellor Sheppard said as Joey walked out onto the platform.

"Next, the best female duelist in the world (again in my opinion), Mai Valentine!" Mai joined her husband on the dueling platform. She took the microphone from the chancellor and spoke.

"Now it is my pleasure to introduce the remaining three guests. You know 'em, you love 'em, and you can't get enough of them. I introduce to you, the Harpie 5!"

A giant cream-colored saber-toothed cat flew in through the giant double doors. It had orange eyes with black pupils and two tails. The tips of its tails, paws, and ears had black markings. Riding the cat was a young woman that looked about early-mid twenties. She had

long silver hair and amber eyes. She wore a red tube top, a red mid calf, scale-patterned skirt with a cut going down both of the sides to reveal a red mini skirt underneath, and red knee length, high heeled boots. The weird part was she had silver dog ears instead of regular ears and a silver dog tail!

She jumped down from the cat, who was 20 feet in the air and landed nimbly on her feet safely. "My name is Sakura Higurashi, also known as Harpie's Dragon." She snapped her fingers and the cat de-ransformed, leaving a smaller version of the giant feline with no giant fangs. The cat landed in her arms. "And this is Kiralai."

A giant phoenix-shaped flame landed on the platform. Water slowly seeped out of it, causing steam to surround the giant bird-shaped fire. As the steam cleared, a woman that looked slightly younger than Sakura with straight medium length black hair and clear blue eyes that made the ocean in the Bahamas look dull. Half of her hair was in a bun held by two chopsticks, one red and one blue, while the rest was let loose. Two long pieces framed her face, the ends tucked behind her ears. She wore a white sleeveless Chinese-style shirt with black trim, black swoosh-y pants, and black heels with a string wrapping around her legs like those on a ballet point shoe (I used to be a dancer, so kinda want to use tht reference). She bowed to the audience and spoke. "Konichiwa, my name is Mei. You may better know me as the older Harpie's Twin Sister."

A white anthropomorphic fruit bat that looked the same age as Mei flew in through the open overhead skylight, dived headfirst, and landed safely next to the rest of the group, tucking her midnight wings behind her. Her long white hair curled at the ends, giving her hair several little "flips" and her liquid amethyst eyes held an air of cunning. She wore a lavender knee length dress with long sleeves with a cut along the left side that ended mid-thigh. White elbow-length gloves covered the sleeves and had little spikes poking out of the material where her knuckles were. She also wore white heeled knee-high laced up boots. "Bianca Masters is the name, but you can call me the younger Harpie's Twin Sister."

A 19 year old girl walked onto the duel arena and stood next to Mai and Joey. She wore a pink plaid mini-skirt, white knee-socks, a white polo, and black sneakers. She had straight blond hair and brown eyes disguised by aqua colored contact lenses. "Hi. I'm Venus Wheeler, aka Harpie Lady!"

"Wait, if there are only four of them!" yelled a random person in the crowd. Soon, complaints soon filled the air. The island was pretty much clueless that the last member of the Idols was among them, not including three Slifers, two Obelisks (refer to chapter 1 to see who the other Obelisk is), and two Ra's. Rose slowly got out of her seat and headed towards the door. She had her hand on the handle and then…

* * *

YAY, my first cliffie! FYI, I'm moving this story into the Anime Crossovers section because of the Harpie 5 members.

I'm also making a chapter where I can answer you questions about the story. So plz message me questions if you have any. If there are more than 5, than I'll post the chapter. If there isn't, I'll just message you back the answer.

Rosetta-chan

- ----------


	7. The Cliffie Ender

Time to finish tht cliffy that I'm so proud about!

* * *

**The Beauty With the Brains**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. I also do not own "Boyfriend Part II", Crystal Kay does.**

* * *

**Last Time on "Beauty With the Brains"**

"_Wait, if there are only four of them!" yelled a random person in the crowd. Soon, complaints soon filled the air. The island was pretty much clueless that the last member of the Idols was among them, not including three Slifers, two Obelisks, and two Ra's. _

_Rose slowly got out of her seat and headed towards the door. She had her hand on the handle and then…_

* * *

Rose heard a tiny little meow. She looked down and saw Kiralai rubbing against her leg. "Keely, you're supposed to be with akura. If they find me than..." she said, picking up the cat-emon.

An arrow was shot and hit the door with a large "_**BANG**_", making the stadium quiet.

There stood Sakura holding up a bow, ready to shot another arrow. "Put…the cat…down…" she said with a growl, her ears laying flat against her head and her tail up in alert. "Wait, Keely won't let anyone pick her up besides me unless…"

"ROSE?!?!!?" the four singers exclaimed.

"This isn't going to turn out well." Joey told his wife.

"You think?" Mai replied.

"Rose!" Sakura bounded up the stairs and swept the teenager into a hug.

"Sakura, I've missed you so much, but please let go of me." Rose said, hugging her back.

"What's wrong HG?" Bianca asked, running up the stairs with Mei.

"I don't want this. I finally am able to have a normal life. Or as normal as I can get here." Rose said looking at them, "I love performing and going on tour with you guys, but…" Suddenly, her eyes got wider.

"What is it?" Mei asked.

"I gotta run." Rose said, and sped down the stairs. The group looked around and saw the students jumping out of their seats and running towards Rose.

Rose ran closer to the railing, not slowing down. She grasped on hand onto the railing, pushed herself over it and landed safely on the lower level.

"Is she mad?" Bastion exclaimed, jumping out of his seat as hiss best friend ran past him on the lower level.

"What is she going to do?" Alexis wondered out loud.

She leapt over another railing landing on the floor next to the platform. "I'm guessing that is was your smart idea to come pay me a visit?" Rose said with a scowl to Venus.

"Dear cousin, I thought you would love to see us after you ran away during that concert. The whole country thought that you disappeared and that the Harpies were no more." Venus said with a smirk.

"Since we're all together, why don't we perform a song to calm down the crowd?" Mai suggested as the rest of the group tried to fend the crowd off with signatures and free merchandise.

"Alright." Rose agreed.

The remaining members ran towards them and got in a straight line. Venus snapped her fingers and music started playing.

_**All:**_

_Kono machi de deatte_

_watashi anata ni koi wo shita_

_Osoroi ni shite ita KUROSU hazushitara_

_Carry them for luck_

_Kagiri ga nai hodo ni KISU wo shita ne_

_owari wa nai to omotteta_

_Datte anata wa saisho no Boyfriend_

"Five, six, seven, eight," Rose counted and they started dancing in formation.

_**Venus:**_

_GAMU wo kami yubi de Key o narasu_

_mune ga itai tsui namida o koboshita_

_**Mei:**_

_GARA ni naku damarikonda_

_yogoreta T-SHATSU no senaka_

_Chotto mi wa kowai keredomo_

_jitsu wa yasashii hito_

_**All:**_

_Kono machi de deatte_

_watashi anata ni koi wo shita_

_Osoroi ni shite ita KUROSU hazushitara_

_Carry them for luck_

_Kagiri ga nai hodo ni KISU wo shita ne_

_owari wa nai to omotteta_

_Datte anata wa saisho no Boyfriend_

_**Sakura:**_

_Nigai RATE furui Blue Jeans_

_iron na MONO suki ni nareta "Arigato"_

_Naisho de dekaketa Summer Holidays_

_jikan ga tomatte hoshikatta_

_Futarikiri no Birthday Nite_

_sono subete wo wasurenai_

_**All:**_

_Kao kuttsukete soshite Peace shite_

_tsukue ni kazatteta_

_Lovegetti no futari_

_koinu mitai da ne jareacchatte_

_Dakedo kokoro wa tooku hanarete_

_omoide dake ga nokoru kedo_

_Kawaranai noni saisho no Boyfriend_

_**Bianca:**_

_Boyfriend_

_you will always be my_

_one and only_

_boy that I'll remember_

_**Rose**_

_Can't forget those good_

_times that we shared_

_**Bianca:**_

_I'm reminiscing_

_he's the one_

_I'm missin_

_It's all in the past_

_**Rose:**_

_and all those times we_

_both thought it_

_would last_

_**Bianca:**_

_Boyfriend_

_you will always be my_

_one and only_

_boy that I'll remember_

_**Rose**_

_Can't forget those good_

_times that we shared_

_**Bianca:**_

_I'm reminiscing_

_he's the one_

_I'm missin_

_It's all in the past_

_**Rose:**_

_And all those times we_

_both thought it_

_would last_

_Hayaoki o shita asa ame no yoru_

_"ima sugu aitai" to komaraseta no_

_Kodomo datta yo ne watashi ga anata ni_

_agerareta mono ga aru no kana?_

_**All:**_

_Kono machi de deatte_

_watashi anata ni koi wo shita_

_Osoroi ni shite ita KUROSU hazushitara_

_Carry them for luck_

_Kagiri ga nai hodo ni KISU wo shita ne_

_owari wa nai to omotteta_

_Datte anata wa saisho no Boyfriend_

_Kono machi de deatte_

_watashi anata ni koi wo shita_

_Osoroi ni shite ita KUROSU hazushitara_

_Carry them for luck_

_Kagiri ga nai hodo ni KISU wo shita ne_

_owari wa nai to omotteta_

_Datte anata wa saisho no Boyfriend_

A giant wave of applause erupted from the stands as the students cheered for the performers. They stood in a line and took a bow.

"I didn't know Rose could sing that well." Chumley said, looking at the blushing female Ra.

"No duh she can sing well. She's part of one of the best J-Pop/International singers in the country!" Syrus yelled at the older student.

"We would now like to introduce you to our last member. You know her as Rose Taylor, but you know her better as Harpie Girl!" Mai said into the microphone that she miraculously got back.

Venus smiled at the crowd and waved. "And if you want to have a picture, signature, or souvenir, please come to the docks!"

"We better go than." Joey said, turning to the group. "As you can see the stadium is already empty."

And indeed it was.

"Wow, that was fast." Rose said to herself. She looked up and saw that Bastion, Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus were still there.

"Hey guys." She greeted them.

"That was one awesome performance. You guys are great." Jaden said to them.

"Stop, you're making me blush!" Venus said, her hands covering her red cheeks.

"Ignore my bimbo of a cousin." Rose said, glaring daggers at the person in pink.

"So, you guys must be students here, as I can see from the uniforms." Sakura said, looking at their outfits.

"Oh, isn't he a cutie? He's so short." Bianca said leaning on Syrus.

"At least I'm taller than you." Syrus mumbled.

"Say that again if you want both my fist and my foot up your ass." The bat threatened.

"Eep!" Syrus ran behind Bastion.

"Sorry to be rude, but can you tell us your names?" Mei asked.

"Oh sorry. This is Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, and Bastion." Rose said, pointing them out with her gaze.

"Oh-em-gee(OMG)! Is that really Bastion?!?!" Sakura and Venus exclaimed at the same time.

"Wow Roe, you were right. He is cute." Sakura told the younger girl.

"Nice pick." Mei and Bianca added.

"WHA?!?!?!?" Rose cried out with a red face. "When did I ever say that?"

"While we were on tour, you would always talk about him whenever we passed by your hometown and stuff." Bianca said.

"You did kinda give off that 'I like him' vibe." Mei added. Both Rose and Bastion's face's were as red as Sakura's clothes and Syrus and Jaden's jackets.

"You really grew up, Bastion. You look much more handsome than the last time I saw you." Venus said with a flirty wink, making Bastion blush even more, making his ears red.

"Guys, let's just go to the docks already." Rose complained. "I'll race ya on my bike."

"You're on!" exclaimed Sakura, Bianca, and Mei.

"I'll pass." Venus said, a bored look on her face.

"I'll include passengers." Sakura said, snapping her fingers. Kiralai, who was in Joey's arms, bounded next to her master and transformed into the giant fanged cat-demon.

"I call the giant cat!" Jaden said, leaping onto Kiralai's back. Sakura and Alexis also climbed on, Sakura in the fron, Jaden and alexis behind her.

"Hey shrimp, you wanna ride?" Bianca asked Syrus.

"How exactly are you going to do…AHHH!!!!!!" Syrus started but started screaming when Bianca scooped him up in her arms and started flying towards the skylight.

"We'll meet you guys there!" Bianca yelled over he shoulder.

"I'm out of her too." Mei spilled some water from the bottle she carried around her waist onto the floor. She made some movements with her hands and the water made a snake shape. She "bended" the water to wrap around her and lift her towards the skylight. "Later, guys."

Sakura patted Kiralai on the top of her head and the demon flew though the open doors.

"We better go too." Mai said and started running to the exit, Venus and Joey following her. Now, Rose and Bastion were all alone in the giant room.

"So I guess you're with me." Rose said, looking at him.

"I guess so." Bastion replied.

"Let's go, blushing boy." She joked as she ran towards the exit closest to her bike.

"Hey, wait up!" Bastion exclaimed and ran after her.

* * *

So there's Chapter 7. I'm updating more no a days and I'm so happy that I am- Well ta-ta for now!

Rosetta-chan

- -----------


	8. The Next Cliffie

I just realized that I have been updating a lot recently. shrugs Oh well.

* * *

**The Beauty With the Brains**

* * *

**At the Docks**

Rose, Sakura, Venus, Bianca and Mei were scattered around the area of the docks, scribbling their signatures on whatever what given to them. Mai and Joey stood near the bikes; Kiralai was napping on Mai's shoulder. Jaden, Alexis, and Bastion were waiting near the hangers next to Joey and Mai. And where is Syrus and Chumley, you ask? They're among the giant throng of fans.

Rose looked at her watch and turned to her fellow classmates. "Sorry guys. I have a test tomorrow and I want to go study. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, okay?" she apologized.

"AWW!" groans filled the crowd.

"Guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" she told them, as the rest of the group gathered together.

Screams of adoration filled the air. "Don't go!"

"You guys are awesome!"

"Marry me, Venus!"

The last comment made Rose grind her teeth in anger.

"Rose, don't do that. It's not very good for your teeth." Mei told her.

"Fine. Guys go to the place I told you about before." She told the waiting people as she grabbed some cards with signatures from the whole group out of her pocket. She flung them at a speed that if aimed at a person, would give the person a very bad cut. This gave the group a chance to escape.

* * *

**In a Giant Room**

The whole group stood in a very large beige colored room with a mini-fridge a medium sized table, six chairs, one regular desk with a lamp and a computer/desk thing.

"Where are we?" Bianca asked.

"We're in your rooms located in the main building." Rose said, as she opened six doors. Four of them led to a moderate sized bedroom. The last two doors led to a bathroom.

"Wait, there are only four beds." Sakura pointed out.

"Let's see, Joey and Mai will share a room." Bastion figured out, "So that means that only other person has to room with someone."

"That's not me." Venus said as she ran into a room, closed and locked he door.

"I'm going back to my room. Night, guys." Jaden bid his goodbye and walked out of the suite/living room area.

"I'm tired too. Good night." Alexis said and also left the room.

Joey kissed his wife on the cheek, lazily waved to the others and walked into one of the rooms.

"How about one of you guys go in my room?" Rose suggested.

"I'll go. Keely already made herself comfortable on you pillow." Sakura volunteered.

"Since that's settled, I'm going to bed." Bianca concluded and walked into one of the last rooms.

"But than where are you going to stay?" Mei asked Rose. Everyone turned to Bastion.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked with a shocked face.

"Bastion, will you allow Rose to stay in your room until the end of this week?" Mai asked.

"Is that when you're leaving?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. We also have something to tell you." Sakura said.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Good night Miss Mai, Sakura, Rose. It was nice to meet you Bastion." Mei bowed and walked to the last available room.

"I better go too. I need to grab a place on the bed before Joey sprawls out on the whole thing." Mai kissed Rose and Bastion on the cheek, but not without whispering into Bastion's ear, "Take good care of her." The older woman than walked into her and her husband's room.

_What did she mean by that?? _Bastion thought to himself. He turned around and walked toward the girls. They left the main building and started over to the Ra dorms.

* * *

**Rose's Room**

"Here we are." Rose flipped a light switch on and walked over to her closet. Sakura walked into the room and sat down next to a sleeping Kiralai. Bastion stood by the door, waiting.

"Alright, let's go." Rose said, clutching a black duffel bag with Rose's Harpie Symbol embroided in pink on the side. "Sakura, if you need anything, call my cell. It'll be on all night. Make sure to call the others about that. I have some cat treats in my mini-fridge."

"Alright. Oyasuminasai Rose, Bastion." Sakura bid them, petting Kiralai.

"Good night to you to, Sakura." Rose said back to her in English.

"Oyasuminasai Sakura." Bastion told her and walked down the hall, Rose following him after closing the door.

After a few moments, Bastion turned his gaze to her. Her straight posture and steady stride didn't disguise her fatigue. "Rose, are you alright?"

"Hm?" she turned to look at him. "Oh yeah, I'm just kinda tired."

"Kinda?"

"Okay, really tired." She stumbled a little bit as they got closer to him room. "I haven't realized how far your room was from mine."

"Rose, you have something on your sleeve."

"Where?" As she looked for the spot, Bastion scooped him up into his arms bridal style. "Bastion, what are you doing?"

"You're tired and I don't want you to be too tired for tomorrow. You do realize that you're going to have to avoid the whole island?" Bastion replied as he opened the door with one of his hands. He walked into the room and placed her duffel bag next to the bed.

"Bastion, you can put me down now," she told him.

"Oh yeah, right." He laid her on the bed, his face slightly pink. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a futon. He laid it on the ground and sat on it.

"I know you're being hospitable, but it's your room. I'll sleep on the futon." Rose got up and walked over to him.

"No. I could always sleep on my bed. Take it." Bastion retorted. She sighed as she sat down next to him.

Rose leaned over and placed a hand on his knee. "Bastion, listen to me. You're very sweet offering your bed to me, but you were pretty much forced into it."

"Why don't we just both share the bed?" Bastion suggested.

Rose opened her mouth to say something when…

* * *

OMG!! Another cliffie! I'm writing more cliffies than I thought I would. But who cares! **PLZ R&R!!!!!!**

Rosetta-chan

- ----------


	9. The New Addition

Time to finish another chapter. Whoop-de-dingle-doo.

* * *

**The Beauty With the Brains**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters.**

* * *

**Last Time on Beauty With the Brains:**

_Rose leaned over and placed a hand on his knee. "Bastion, listen to me. You're very sweet offering your bed to me, but you were pretty much forced into it."_

"_Why don't we just both share the bed?" Bastion suggested._

* * *

A painful yowl was heard throughout the Ra dorm, making the two teens jump up.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. It sounded like a cat of some sort." Bastion responded.

"Well, Keely's sound asleep and Sakura is a quarter _dog_-demon, so she wouldn't yowl. Unless… OH NO!!!" Rose opened the window and stuck her head out of it.

"Roe, what are you doing?" Bastion asked.

Rose's gaze swept the area until she looked in the direction of her window. "There we go!" She jumped out of the window and ran towards where she was looking. The good part was that Bastion's room was on the first and only story.

"Rose, get back here. It's past curfew! The guards might catch you." Bastion called after her, but not too loudly.

"Alright. Sheesh, you sound like you have a stick up your ass." Rose mumbled as she scooped up something into her arms. She climbed through the window and placed the thing she was carrying on the bed.

"Is that…?" Bastion started, looking at it.

"Yeah. It's a mountain lion cub." Rose said sitting next to it, stroking its fur. She lifted up her hand and it was painted a crimson red.

"May I see it?" Bastion asked.

"Alright. Can you please take a look at it while I go change?" Rose asked.

"Sure." He responded. She smiled at him, grabbed her duffel bag, and headed to the bathroom.

"Let's first see if it's male or female so that we can stop calling it 'it'." He sat on the bed, lifted the black cub, and placed it on his lap, stomach side up. He placed it back on the bed after a few minutes and decided that since the bathroom was occupied, he should change in the empty room. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a muscle shirt and a pair of boxers and started changing. Rose walked out a few minutes after Bastion started to change.

"The bathroom's all yours, Bast…" Rose started. She stopped walking and tried not to drool. He had on a pair of black boxers and had no shirt, showing off his sculpted torso. The male Ra turned around and started blushing.

Rose was wearing a white form-fitting tank top and grey booty shorts. The tank top had a slight scoop neck, so a little bit of cleavage was showing and showed off her curves. The booty shorts complemented her small butt and muscular but shapely legs. Her straight hair was also left down, ending in the middle of her back.

"Um…you wear that to bed?" they both asked at the same time.

"Yes. If you are uncomfortable, I could change into less revealing." Rose said as she pointed her thumb back into the bathroom.

"No, it's fine. It's not revealing at all." Bastion said quickly. "I just have to put on a shirt and I'll be fine." He pulled on the shirt over his head as Rose sat down next to the cat, who was sleeping the whole time.

"You find out anything?" Rose asked, looking at Bastion.

"She's a female and she has several cuts on her torso and all four of her legs. They aren't very deep, but they'll become infected if not treated soon." Bastion said as she looked through her bag.

"Aha, there we are." Rose pulled out a first aid kit and some cat treats. She looked up and saw Bastion's face. "You never know."

"Good point." Bastion shook the cat gently. She opened her yellow eyes and looked at Bastion. She put her forepaws on his chest and looked at his face closely. He started to scratch her behind the ears and she licked his face in response.

"Aw, she likes you." Rose said as she sat on the bed next to him. She pulled out some gauze and disinfectant spray from the first-aid kit. "Sasha, come here." The cat looked at Rose and bounded over to her.

"Sasha?" Bastion asked, an eyebrow raised.

"She looks like a Sasha to me. And it seems like she responds to it. What do you think?" She responded as gave Sasha a cat treat to distract her from the sting of the disinfectant.

"As long as she responds to it without getting mad. She looks like she can cause some damage with those claws." Bastion said as Rose sprayed the disinfectant on the cuts. Sasha didn't even flinch.

"Alight. Let's get you wrapped up Sasha, and then we can go to bed." Rose started wrapping the gauze around Sasha's legs and torso.

"So, we'll share the bed?" Bastion asked again.

"Sure, why not? It's not like you're going to do something to me in my sleep. I trust you enough that I can allow you to go near me while I sleep" Rose said as she tucked in the last bandage. "All done."

Sasha bounded over to the foot of the bed and fell asleep.

"We should be going to bed too." Bastion said, looking at the clock.

Rose climbed into the bed on one side and Bastion the other, both sitting upright with their backs against the pillows.

"Sasha, viene aquí." Rose called to the cub. Sasha opened her eyes, looked at Rose and bounded towards them. She walked over to Bastion and started to rub herself against him, purring.

"Was that Spanish?" Bastion asked, scratching Sasha.

"Yeah. I told her to come here. Traveling forces me to learn several different languages. Like when I said good night to Sakura in English" Rose said looking at him and Sasha. "You've always had a way with animals. And also babies in general."

"Thank you." Bastion said, blushing. "You should really go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

"I don't want to think about it." Rose said, her eyes sad.

"Why not? Anyone would kill to be in your shoes." Bastion said looking at her. Sasha meowed and walked over to Rose, sensing her sadness.

"Did you ever think that I wanted a normal life? Does any ever think that I'm tired of being chased constantly? And does anyone realize that their only way to gain information about me is if paparazzi constantly stalk me." Rose ranted, "Just because I hugged a fan that claims that she was gay, people thought I was also gay and that she was my lover!"

"You're not gay, are you?" Bastion asked, shock in his eyes.

"Bastion, I can't believe you! You actually believe that crap?" Rose yelled at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Of course not, Rose." Bastion assured her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her face to his chest. "Ignore it. You know it isn't true. What happened to the Rose in middle school who told me not to care what other people thought of me?"

"She became famous and was constantly surrounded by paparazzi." Rose responded softly into his chest.

"I don't care if you're famous or not. You're still Rose. The girl that has been my best friend since elementary school and that will never change." Bastion said, stroking her hair. She just sat there for a second and started to cry silently again.

Sasha looked at her new masters and glared at Bastion. _Master is soooo blind. Even though I've only meet them 10 minutes ago, I have a strong feeling about their relationship._

Bastion looked down at her with a worried face. "Are you sure everything's okay now?"

"Yeah." Rose looked up at him. Her eyes were slightly red and her lips slightly swollen when she bit her lip in frustration.

"Alright. Let's get some sleep." Bastion turned over to the lamp and turned it off.

Rose sat in the darkness for a while, taking in the new surroundings. She felt at home when Bastion slung his arm protectively on her stomach. She leaned into his embrace and peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

OM-friken-G! I graduate in less than a week!!!! And I have talent show in 4 days!!!! AHHH!!! THE PRESSURE! But at least I have some time to write some more chapters.

Rosetta-chan

- ----------


	10. The Beach

Here's Chapter 10, 'nuff said.

However I must warn you. I have put more cursing than usual. Why…I don't really know.

* * *

**The Beauty With the Brains**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Sakura, Kiralai, Bianca, Mei, Rose, Bastion, Syrus, Jaden, and Alexis were sitting outside the Slyfer dorms. Today was Sunday, so everyone wanted to see what they should do for their day off.

"What happened to Chumley and Venus?" Rose asked Mei, Bianca, Jaden, and Syrus.

"Chumley went to the cafeteria to get breakfast." Jaden told her.

"And Venus went to the beach to get a tan. She, and I quote, 'wants to look nice for when she goes hottie hunting', unquote." Bianca added.

"Who's there to go to hunt for hottie hunting?" Rose huffed.

"His brother." Sakura said, pointing at Syrus. "If I wasn't about 4 years older than him, I'd totally join her, but I'm not. Besides, I'm not going to join the gaggle of girls in his fan clubs."

"More like a herd." Syrus and Alexis murmured.

"Why don't we just go to the beach? It's beautiful outside and I need to practice my sparring skills anyway." Mei suggested.

"That's a good idea." Jaden piped up. "All in favor run to their dorms and get their swimsuits." By the end of his statement, all you should see were dust clouds from everyone running to their rooms. He looked around and saw no one was there.

"I better go too!" Jaden said to himself and ran into his room.

* * *

**At the Beach**

The Harpies were the last ones at the beach. There were a lot of umbrellas and blankets scattered around the area of the beach.

"Wow, a lot of people today." Mei said. She wore a navy blue one-piece that had a white dolphin on the front. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"Guys, I'm gonna go review Keely about our routine for the show. I'll be by the water if you need me." Sakura said and walked away, Kiralai at her heels. The half-hanyou wore a red tube top that ended a few inches about her belly button with red bikini bottoms. Her hair was left down.

"I'm gonna go spar. Anyone care to join me?" Bianca asked no one in particular. She wore a purple tankini with matching short shorts. Her white hair was put into a high ponytail, still giving her hair little flips on the ends.

"I'll will." Mei said and walked off with the bat to an empty area of the beach.

"I'll just go see what the others are doing." Rose said. She wore a white t-shirt and jean short shorts. Her hair was up, so that no one would recognize her except for her friends. She also sported her Harpie duffel bag, with the side with the Harpie Sign hidden.

She walked down the beach for a few minutes and saw that the others were at the far side of the beach, away from the several fan clubs dedicated to the duelists. Joining Alexis, Jaden, and Syrus were Zane and a person that looked like Alexis as a guy with brown hair.

"Hey guys." Rose said, walking up to them.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" Jaden asked. He wore red swim trunks with a black line running down both legs. He sat on a really large blanket that Alexis and Syrus were also on.

"Nothing much. Nice to see you again, Zane." Rose greeted.

"Like wise, Rose." Zane said lying on a towel. He wore deep blue swim trunks.

"Who's this really cute girl?" the unnamed brown-haired teenager asked, looking at her. He held a surfboard and wore a full-body surf outfit. "Wait. Is this that celebrity everyone's talking about that's on the island?"

"Yes. I'm Rose Taylor. And you are?" Rose said, glaring at him for reminding her of her status.

"I'm Atticus, Alexis's older brother." He said, winking at her, making her blush.

"I thought you liked Bastion, Rose." Syrus asked. He wore black swim trunks.

"Syrus, come over here please." Rose asked, with a glare in her eyes. Syrus walked over to her and looked at her face.

"What are you going to do with me?" Syrus asked, trembling.

"Nothing…" she pulled him into a hug, making him melt into her embrace. A few seconds past and all of a sudden, Syrus was put in a choke hold, receiving a very painful noogie Rose. "Except for this!"

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!! That's hurts, Rose!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Rose, denial makes it worse." Alexis said. She wore a blue cut-out one piece.

"I'M NOT IN FRIKEN DENIAL!!!!!!!!" Rose screamed, letting go of Syrus. "Oh yeah. Jaden, did you take Alexis out like you told me that you would??"

"What?!?!?!?" Jaden exclaimed, both him and Alexis blushing.

"You asked Alexis out? When did this happen?" Syrus asked.

"After Rose and Bastion dueled each other, I went to the library to look up something and Rose was there. I told Rose about the Herrington fiasco. She gave me advice and I asked Alexis out after that."

"But you've pretty much have done nothing. So I'm going to have to give you both another little nudge." Rose mumbled. "Since we were talking about Bastion earlier, where is he anyway?"

"He's probably reading or something smart." Jaden said.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to check something." said a voice. Everyone turned around and saw Bastion running towards them. He wore white swim trunks and to many girls enjoyment, no shirt showing off a chiseled upper body.

(**A/N: I am such a fangirl! Don't believe me that he has a hot bod? Watch episode 96… I suggest you watch the dub unless you want your eyes scarred for life.)**

"Hey Bastion." Jaden greeted his friend.

"Hey guys." Bastion turned to Rose. "Aren't you hot in that?"

"I'd rather stay in a t-shirt and shorts than be chased by guys." Rose said, crossing her arms. "Besides, Zane and Atticus's fan clubs might hurt me for being a promiscuous slut in front of their 'boyfriends'."

"Who said you'd be chased by guys?" Alexis said.

"Who said you were a promiscuous slut?" Atticus and Zane asked.

"Oh look, geeks with numerous nosebleeds." Rose pointed over her shoulder without turning around. They saw that many guys were staring at Rose's backside and streaks of red liquid were streaming down their faces.

All of a sudden, Sasha came bounding out of the forest, causing panic to up rise when she passed by a person.

"I-i-is that a m-m-mountain lion?" Syrus said trembling, hiding behind Zane.

"Rose, what is Sasha doing here?" Bastion yelled at her.

"She must have followed me here." Rose said, picking up the cub. Sasha snuggled further into her chest. "Can you guys make some room?"

"Oh sure." Alexis bumped into Jaden, their shoulders touching. Both of their cheeks were a dark scarlet.

"My little sister's growing up." Atticus said, dramatically wiping a pretend tear from his face.

"Shut up, Atticus." Alexis spat, her face still red.

Rose sat down, waking up Sasha in the process. The cat looked at her mistress with a glare and swiped her claws at her shirt, making four large cuts.

"Sasha!" Bastion looked at the cat with a stern face.

"It's okay. As much as it pains me to say it, I'll just take off my shirt. And my shorts while I'm at it." Rose stood up and threw her shirt, shorts, and bag off into a small pile on the corner of the towel. She wore a yellow string bikini that showed off her long legs and flat stomach.

"Sasha, as repayment for your actions, you have to stay by my side the whole day, capice?" Rose told Sasha. She meowed in response. A few moments later, Marco and Nick came running towards them.

"Hey Rose, Bastion. Long time no talk…whoa that's a big cat!" Marco exclaimed, jumping back at the sight of Sasha.

"Hey Marco, Nick." Rose greeted them. "This is Sasha. Um…Can you please leave us along for the day? I promise I will talk to you guys tomorrow."

"Oh. Alright. See you later." Marco walked away, his shoulders slumped.

"It's okay, buddy. She's still single, so you have a chance." Nick said, patting him on the back.

_He'd have a chance if I didn't use my chance on someone else. _Rose thought

"Hey guys, who wants to play volleyball?" Alexis asked, getting up.

"I'm in." Jaden got up.

"Me too." Syrus added.

"Why not?" Zane and Atticus followed the others.

"Sure." Bastion shrugged.

"I'll stay behind." Rose said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Rose, why not?" Bastion asked.

"Because um… I don't know how to play!" Rose lied.

"I'll teach you!" Atticus said, slinging his arm around her shoulders. Her cheeks turned slightly red.

"I'm grateful for the offer, Atticus. But who's going to control Sasha?" Rose looked up at him with a sincere face.

"I'll stay with her." Bastion said.

"Alright. Sasha is also your responsibility." Alexis said. The boys agreed and walked away with Alexis.

"Meet us back here in an hour." Rose called after them. She looked around, grabbed her duffel bag, and pulled out a notebook with Harpie sign stickers and taped pics of some duel monsters. She glanced at Bastion, who was reading a book while petting Sasha. She opened the book and started writing.

A few minutes of compete silence passed. All you could here were distant music, the waves, and some seagulls. Bastion glanced over at Rose and saw her scribbling in her notebook. Her scooted over a little closer to her to try to see what she was doing. Little by little, he was able to see over her shoulder. The good thing was that Rose didn't notice at all.

"Hey Bastion, when are the…" she looked up and saw Bastion's face about an inch away from hers. Both of their faces turned slightly pink. Sasha looked up at her master and mistress, both just staring into each others eyes.

_This is taking way too long. _Sasha walked over to Bastion and pushed her forepaws into his back, quickly tilting him into Rose. Their lips crashed together. Both of their cheeks turned into a deeper shade of pink.

They slowly closed their eyes and responded to the kiss. Bastion placed his hand on the small of her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

In the middle of their lip-lock, the gang was a few feet away from the group of towels.

"Hey isn't that Rose and Bastion?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah. What are they doing?" Alexis said.

Jaden walked closer to the Ra's. A few moments later, the Slyfer ran back, his arms flailing everywhere "Omigod, MY EYES!"

"Jaden, what happened?" Alexis asked the panicked boy.

"They were…and then…they…they" Jaden fainted on the spot.

"I don't think he's ever seen anyone kiss." Atticus proclaimed.

"It's not that." Alexis said. "Look."

Rose was lying on the towel, Bastion on top of her, supporting himself by his hands. Her hands were still wrapped around his neck. They were kissing each other passionately, not wanting to let go of the other.

Sakura, Kiralai, Venus, Mei, Bianca, Mai, and Joey walked up behind the group. Mai wore a purple cut-out one-piece with a lavender wrap-around skirt. Joey wore green swim trunks.

"What's going on…holy shit!" Bianca exclaimed.

Her sudden outburst shocked the Ra's and they separated. They looked at each other, than at the group, then back to each other. Both of their faces were beet red.

"Rose Angelique Taylor and Bastion Yamato Misawa, what the hell are you doing?!?!?!?" Joey yelled at them.

"But he/she was…and they…and then…" Rose and Bastion rambled their faces still red. "Waitaminute…SASHA!!!"

"Mew?" Sasha stared at them with innocent eyes.

"What did Sasha do?" Sakura asked, he arms folded.

"She pushed Bastion into me." Rose said.

"You've been a very bad girl, Sasha." Venus scolded, bopping the cub on the nose. Sasha growled at Rose and scratched at her leg, causing it to bleed.

"Ah!" Rose's face scrunched in pain. She sat down to hold her injured leg. "Why am I the one to get hurt?"

"Some one go get Ms. Fontaine!" Zane yelled to one of the bystanders.

"We don't have enough time. By the time she gets here, the cut might get infected." Mei said, inspecting it. She opened the pouch of water on her waist and bended some water out of it. She wrapped the water around her hand and it started to glow. The water/fire bender placed her hand on Rose's cut, making the wound also glow. A few seconds passed and the cut was healed. All that was left was a long scar on her right leg.

"Arigato Mei." Rose said, hugging her friend.

"No problem." Mei hugged back.

Rose turned to Sasha, who was hiding behind Kiralai. "Sasha, viene aquí." She looked up at Rose and reluctantly walked to her. Rose sat on the sand and scooped up the cub.

"I'm not mad at you Sasha. I understand that you would take your anger out on me for blaming you." Rose stroked Sasha's fur.

"Thank you for the little push, though." She whispered into the cat's ear. Sasha licked her mistress's face, making Rose laugh.

"Why are all these people here?" Rose asked, looking at Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Zane, Atticus, Bastion, Sakura, Keely, Bianca, Mei, Venus, Mai, and Joey.

"Um…for volleyball?" Sakura held up a volleyball to back her up.

"I'm in." Rose got up.

"I thought you didn't know how to play." Atticus said.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? She didn't want to show off in front of cute guys." Venus teased her younger relative.

"That's it! You're going down, you blonde bimbo!" Rose shouted, than suddenly turned to Alexis and Mei, "No offense to blondes."

"None taken." They assured her.

"As I was saying…get your stupid ass over here!" Rose started chasing Venus all over the beach.

"Someone please help me!" Venus played the "Damsel in Distress" card. Suddenly, a whole wall of boys stood in front of her.

_Two can play this game. _Rose thought. She put on her most sad face and started crying, "Boys, how could you? You'd rather protect a person who you barely know than your fellow classmate? I am shocked!"

Her little act touched the fan boy's hearts. They walked to her and started to comfort her.

"Rose, baby, don't cry!"

"We didn't mean to!"

"She cast a spell on me!"

"Than how about you stand aside so that I can punish her for hurting my poor baby, Sasha?" Rose asked, tears on the corner of her eyes. They moved aside and Rose started chasing Venus all over again.

"This is going to be a long day." Syrus concluded and they others plopped onto the sand.

* * *

**At the Slyfer Dorms**

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Chumley called out. "No ones here…Oh well. More grilled cheese for me!"

* * *

Thank you guys for all the alerts and favs- I would like to thank meowmeow16 in particular for reviewing so much!

I'm not trying to be sexist about guys being gullible. That is just something that popped up into my mind to add some sort of humor. Also, I'm not making fun of Chumley by making him a glutton. That is also to add humor.

I'm also new at making make-out scenes so please bear with me.

Rosetta-chan

- ----------


	11. The Date

Alright, Here's chappie number 11. I am sooooo happy of the support I'm getting from you guys. Please keep R&R-ing!!!

I've also decided to make this story take place in Season 2 because I can't find anything for Chumley to do. The god part is, I don't have to worry about changing anything because I don't give to many hints on which season is taken place. So it's now **SEASON 2!!!!!!!**

* * *

**The Beauty With the Brains**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. I also do not own Starbucks or any of it's drinks.**

**A/N: The characters will be speaking Japanese unless I say that they are speaking a different language. **

* * *

It has been two days since the trip to the beach. Rose and Bastion didn't seem to talk as much to each other as usual. With the beach fiasco, girls started to suddenly find an interest in the male Ra, especially a certain black-haired Obelisk. 

"Like oh-em-gee(OMG)! Guys, I think I'm going to ask Bastion out!" Mindy excitedly told her friends. She was having her usual daily Starbucks-fix with Alexis, Jasmine, and Rose.

Rose spit out her latte and exclaimed "WHAT?!?!?!?!?! Why the hell are you doing that?!?!?!?" in English.

"Whoa, Rose is mad. She's yelling things in English." Alexis said, sipping her Caramel Frappuccino.

"I'm not mad. I'm just surprised." Rose said back in Japanese, her face slightly blushing. "I've known him long enough to know that if he likes a girl, he'll do something about it. Knowing that he likes you also and being the hopeless romantic he is, he'll ask you out in a matter of minutes."

"That fast?" Jasmine asked. She put down her Cinnamon Spice Mocha to turn around to see if he was coming.

"Yep." Rose said, leaning back on her chair.

A flash of yellow and black was seen at the corner of Alexis's eye. "Mindy, look who's coming."

The Obelisk turned around and saw Bastion running towards them.

"Oh-em-gee, is my hair okay??" Mindy asked quickly to her friends.

"It's fine. Don't worry." Jasmine assured her.

Rose sat upright. "I'll just leave so that the moment isn't so awk-weird." She got out of her seat, threw out her latte, and walked away.

_Poor Rose. She's probably crying inside. Or at least crying now behind some trees. _Alexis thought.

"Morning girls." Bastion greeted them.

"Morning Bastion." They greeted back.

"Mindy, can I speak to you in private??" Bastion asked her.

"Sure." She got out of her seat and walked over to him, quickly turning to her friends with a wink. "What's up, Bastion?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to…I don't know…do something later?" Bastion asked, his face tinted pink.

"You mean like a date?" Mindy asked him with hope in her eyes.

"Um…yeah, you can say that." Bastion said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I would love to." Mindy told him with a smile. "Pick me up at 7 o'clock tonight." She kissed him on the cheek and ran towards her friends. Bastion put his hand on his cheek and walked away content on his face.

Without their knowing, Rose was behind some trees, hiding. Also without their knowing, she heard the whole conversation. Shock was written all over her face, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I didn't think that he would actually do it." Rose said to herself. "I guess that kiss meant nothing to him after all." She looked around to see of the cost was clear and started to walk to the Ra dorms.

* * *

**At the Ra Dorms**

Rose walked into her old dorm room and plopped onto the bed. Sasha and Kiralai were sleeping on the pillows and were awakened when the human shifted the bed.

"Who's there?" asked Sakura, who came out of the bathroom, holding up a sword. She had a towel wrapped around her wet body. Her hair was sticking to her face.

"Calm down, Hirgurashi. It's me." Rose said, without looking up.

"Oh, hey Rose. What's the matter? You've been crying, haven't you?" Sakura asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

_Stupid demon smell. _"Not yet, but I'm close to it." Rose sat up and looked at her fellow band mate. "So how's Takeshi?"

"I'm not with Takeshi anymore." Sakura said, with a glum look on her face. "He cheated on me again."

"This is the 20th one this week! So you're seriously dumping him?" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm tried of this. He's just like his dad." Sakura sighed.

"Sakura, you can keep a secret, right?" Rose asked the older woman.

"Of course." Sakura told her. "If it's about your crush on Bastion, it's kinda obvious."

"Lemmie guess. I'm in a relationship where both people like each other but are to dense to realize that their object of affection likes them back?" Rose asked.

"Yep. And with the chain of events, I'm going to say that he's not going to notice before we leave."

"And when you say we, you mean me also?"

"We were going to tell you today, but…"

"It's okay. It's not like I actually have a place here anyway. All I really am is the celebrity-in-hiding. Speaking of which, I have to go visit some friends." Rose got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

"We have to have a meeting with the others." Sakura told the cat-demon and the mountain lion cub.

**

* * *

**

Jaden and Syrus were hanging out in front of the Slyfer dorms with Bastion telling them about the date he made with Mindy.

"Can Alexis and I double date with you? Rose and Atticus are going to kill me if I don't." Jaden asked.

"Sure. I don't think Mindy would mind." Bastion told his friend in red.

"Speaking of Rose," Syrus pointed to the approaching female.

"Hey guys." Rose greeted them.

"Hey Rose. You hear the news?" Jaden asked her.

"What news?" she asked with a smile.

"Bastion asked Mindy out." Syrus told her.

"And that gives me a chance to go on a date with Alexis." Jaden said proudly.

"You mean you're double dating?" Rose asked, looking at Bastion. "Wouldn't Mindy get, oh I don't know, pissed off that you're inviting people to join on your first, I say again, FIRST date?"

"If it's with Alexis, I don't think so." Bastion said.

"Why not add Syrus and Jasmine while you're at it?" she suggested sarcastically.

"That's actually a good idea. Don'cha you think so, buddy?" Jaden elbowed Syrus who was blushing.

Rose rolled her eyes at the boys. "By the way, have any of you seen the two Slyfer freshmen that were talking to me a few days ago?"

"You mean Marco and Nick?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, them."

"Their right behind you." Rose turned around and was face to face with Marco and Nick.

"Good morning guys." Rose greeted them.

"Morning Rose. Let me cut to the chase. Is it true that you and Bastion are dating?" Nick asked.

"What would give you that idea?" Rose retorted with a blushing face.

"You were making out on the beach with him a few days ago." Marco said.

"There's nothing going on between us. We aren't even as close as we used to be. As a matter of fact, I'm going out with Mindy." Bastion told them with a serious voice.

"If you will excuse me, I have something I need to tend to." Rose walked around the boys and started towards the lake.

"Let's go talk to the girls." The 2nd year students left to the Obelisk Blue female dorms.

"You know what that means?" Marco asked.

"What?" asked Nick.

"She's single. Yahoo!' Marco did a little victory dance.

"Dude, she's way out of your league. She's a year older than us for crying out loud!" Nick tried convincing his friend. "You sound like an otaku."

"I'm not an otaku!" Marco exclaimed. "Even though she did do a voice over for an anime."

"You're impossible." Nick started to walk away.

"Nick, come back!" Marco chased after his best friend.

* * *

**At the Lake by the Slyfer Dorm**

Rose sat under a tree, her back leaning against its trunk. She solemnly looked out towards the lake an saw a goose looking depressed as another goose swam away from it.

_I know how you feel, Why must I go through this torture? Every time he says he's going out with someone else, it makes me feel like my existence isn't needed. He doesn't even consider me his best friend, no, friend anymore. _Rose thought to herself, letting her tears fall freely. _At least he's happy._

She heard a rustle from the breeze blowing through the air. Wait, there was no breeze…

"Guys, I know you're there. You can come out." Rose said to the air. Sakura, Mei, and Bianca walked out from behind some trees. "I'm guessing that you've seen what happened at the Slyfer dorms earlier today."

"Yeah..." Bianca said.

"Rose, why DO you like Bastion so much?" Mei asked.

"He's caring and sweet. He's obviously very smart and very hot. He won't put on an act to make you like him." Rose listed. "And I know for a fact that he would do anything for the ones he cares for, even if it includes putting his life on the line."

"You know this for a fact?" Sakura asked. "That's kinda fishy."

"I know for a fact because he's acted that way towards me!" Rose spat at them, anger flashing in her brown eyes. She calmed down a little bit and looked down. "You know that my mom had to get surgery, right?"

"Yeah, to cure her blindness." Mei replied.

"I kinda inherited it since I'm her only child. I was blind in my left eye from elementary school until I got my operation in junior high school. That's why when you first met me, I had side-swept bangs instead of the ones I have now." Rose said, playing with a lock of hair.

"When I first entered junior high school, kids found out I had a slight disability and teased me. And being the smart person he was, Bastion was also teased since he kept himself isolated. We stood up for one another."

"One day, I was depressed because I got teased more than I usually do. I was walking across the street, not paying attention to what was going on around me. A speeding car crashed into me."

"Ouch." Bianca said out of habit. The other girls glared at her.

"I lost a lot of blood. My parents couldn't find a blood donor until…"

"Bastion volunteered himself." Sakura finished for her, realization hit them all hard.

"Yeah, he nearly died because of all the blood I lost." Rose looked at the ground and started to cry. "After that, I had surgery on my left eye. Now I have 20/20 vision."

"What happened after that?" Mei asked.

"I joined up with you guys." Rose said looking up at them individually. "The last time I actually saw Bastion's face was before the accident. What's worse is that he never came to visit during my recovery."

Mei bent down and gave Rose a big hug. "Rose, it's okay." The Ra Yellow student silently cried into the older woman's shoulder.

* * *

Didn't expect that, huh?? My hear feels like shattering everytime I make Rose go through all this turmoil. Don't worry! Her depression and the story will end soon.

In my own honest opinion, Mindy acts like a prep. I mean a HUG prep. That's the reason why she says "Oh-em-gee!" a lot. And if u haven't figured it out, she's exclaiming "OMG!!"

Rosetta-chan

- -----------


	12. The Departure

Here's Chapter 12. You wanna know something? When I first started out writing fanfiction, I used to be too lazy to write the chapters out. Now that I have got some ideas and have decided to make a sequel, I'm excited and can't seem to tear away from the computer. (Chibi me shrugs)Go fig.

I will not make details on Bastion and Mindy's date, because I have no personal experience in the dating field. I know. It's weird that I'm writing romance. Again go fig.

* * *

**The Beauty With the Brains**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters. I also do not own "Nandito Ako". Since there are like 2 different artists qho sing this song, it belongs to them and of course, the writer.**

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Rose was standing in the middle of Chancellor Sheppard' office, the rest of the Harpies and their managers (Mai and Joey) standing a few steps behind her. She was wearing the Duel Academy uniform but had her hair down and wore her biker hat and sunglasses. The others were wearing their usual outfits.

Chancellor Sheppard looked once over Rose from his seat at his desk and than looked at her aunt and uncle. "So you're telling me that you want to pull Rose out of Duel Academy?"

"That is correct, Chancellor Sheppard. My niece will not be able to receive a decent education with all the commotion around this place." Mai responded.

"What we are saying, Chancellor Sheppard, is that Rose will be constantly stalked with fans and won't be able to concentrate. Also, with our upcoming tours, she'll probably miss most of her classes anyway." Sakura clarified.

He looked at the Ra Yellow student and asked her, "Rose, are you sure?"

"Yes, I sure." Rose said, her face softening, "Don't worry, it's not you who's driving me away."

"Alright. You can keep the uniform if you like." He said, standing up from his desk. "You are able to leave whenever possible."

"Thank you Chancellor Sheppard." Rose said, bowing. She walked out of the room, the others following.

"Don't forget to come back and visit." Chancellor Sheppard called after them.

**

* * *

**

Rose walked around looking at the scenery. The others aloud her to walk around and say goodbye to her classmates. To think that she might not ever see them or the tranquility of Academy Island ever again. She suddenly found herself at the docks. No one was there, so she didn't have to worry about anyone disturbing her. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

Ngunit mayroon kang ibang minamahal  
Kung kaya't ako'y di mo pinapansin  
Ngunit ganun pa man nais kong malaman mo  
Ang puso kong ito'y para lang sa iyo

Nandito ako umiibig sa iyo  
Kahit na nagdurugo ang puso  
Kung sakaling iwanan ka niya  
Huwag kang mag-alala  
May nagmamahal sa iyo  
Nandito ako

Kung ako ay iyong iibigin  
Di kailangan ang mangamba  
Pagka't ako ay para mong alipin  
Sa iyo lang wala nang iba

Ngunit mayroon kang ibang minamahal  
Kung kaya't ako'y di mo pinapansin  
Ngunit ganun pa man nais kong malaman mo  
Ang puso kong ito'y para lang sa iyo

Nandito ako umiibig sa iyo  
Kahit na nagdurugo ang puso  
Kung sakaling iwanan ka niya  
Huwag kang mag-alala  
May nagmamahal sa iyo  
Nandito ako

Nandito ako umiibig sa iyo  
Kahit na nagdurugo ang puso  
Kung sakaling iwanan ka niya  
Huwag kang mag-alala  
May nagmamahal sa iyo  
Nandito ako

Rose lifted her hand up to her face and flet it was wet with tears. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. All of a sudden, she heard applause. She turned around and saw Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis.

"That was beautiful, Rose. What language was that?" Alexis asked.

"It's Tagalog, the national language of the Philippines. Mei taught it to me when I was learning different Asian languages." Rose said, standing up.

"What's it about? Syrus asked.

"The person singing is talking about how they aren't noticed by the person they like because said person loves someone else." Rose said looking at the ocean.

"You mean like how you like Bas-MPPHH!" Jaden started asking, but Alexis and Syrus covered his mouth with their hands in time.

"Oh, Jaden, Alexis. How was your date?" Rose asked them.

"It was good. We actually had a triple date with Bastion, Mindy, Syrus, and Mindy." Alexis said, leaning against Jaden.

"So you did take my advice." Rose said leaning against the building, smiling. "Now I know you guys will do fine without me being here to push you to set up a date."

"Where are you going?" Syrus asked.

"I'm…leaving the Academy." Rose said, trying to not meet their gazes.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" They exclaimed. They started asking questions at one time.

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"When did this happen?" Syrus exclaimed.

"Does Bastion know?" Alexis questioned her.

The last question brought Rose to realize something. How is she supposed to tell her best friend without hurting herself?

"No…he doesn't." she said, sadly. "But please, I beg of you, don't tell him!"

"Why not? Bastion deserves to know." Jaden told her.

"How does he deserve the right to know if he barely even looks at me anymore?!?!?!" she exclaimed,.

"Boys, can Rose and I have some alone time? We need to have a girl talk." Alexis asked with pleading eyes.

"Alright Lex. Let's go, Sy." The Slyfers walked away. When they were out of earshot, Rose started ranting.

"Ever since that kiss he's been avoiding me. The past two days have been torture for me. Especially since we're presently are sharing a room!" she told the Obelisk. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Rose, I'm sorry, but you've got to face facts. Bastion doesn't return your feelings." Alexis gave her the cold hard truth.

"Than he should be glad that I'm leaving, since he doesn't even think of me as a friend." Rose said her head down in defeat. She was trying to hide her face behind her hair so that her friend couldn't see the tears spilling out of her eyes. Her fist were clencthed so tight that her knuckles started to turn white.

"That's not true. Why would he suddenly drop your status from 'best friend' to 'person who always is there but I don't really know'?"

"I don't know. Even though they just started dating, I have a feeling that Bastion and Mindy have a very strong connection. Even stronger than my friendship with Bastion." Rose looked up, now not afraid to show that she was crying. "That's just the life goes. Many people don't even get together with their first loves, much less their first crush."

"As I said before, you'll eventually get over it. There are other fish in the sea." Alexis said, placing a comforting hand on the Ra's shoulder.

"You're right. When I came here, we started out as friends. Now, a few months later, we have become nameless people that come and go like the wind." Rose looked at her friend and smiled. "I feel so much better now that I have that all out of my system."

"Will you ever come back?" Alexis asked, the girls walking towards the Ra dorm.

"I don't know. I'll come and visit. And I have you're brother's number, so I can call you through him." Rose said, showing a slip of paper with numbers all over it.

"Than why aren't you going out with Atticus?" Alexis asked.

"He's to show-offy for my taste." Rose giggled. They reached the building that she called home for more than 5 months. There, the rest of the Harpies, Mai, Joey, Jaden, Syrus, Marco, and Nick were waiting.

"I said my good-byes, guys." She told her band mates.

"What about us?" Marco and Nick said. They haven't seen her at all these past few days.

"I'm going to miss you guys, too." She walked over to them and kissed them both on the cheek and winked at them. "I'll call you guys sometime." The freshman Slyfers fell down in a daze.

"I'll meet you guys at the ferry." She told her aunt. The blonde nodded and they walked away.

"Where's Sasha?" Rose asked worryingly. As if on cue, the mountain cub ran out of the forest and into Rose's arms, meowing as if she was crying.

"You want to come with me?" Rose asked the cub. She meowed in reply and snuggled further into Harpie Girl's chest.

"Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, I'm going to miss you so much. I'll send you free tickets every now and then if you want." Rose told them.

"That would be great!" Jaden said. The other two agreed.

"Well than, I'll see you later, everyone." Rose walked into the forest and out of their sights.

"I hope she finds a solution for her problem." Alexis thought outloud.

"What problem?" Syrus asked.

"Don't worry about it, Syrus." Alexis told him. The three friends walked off towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Well, that's it. Please don't send me reviews about me rushing this story, because apparently I already know and I want to get started on the sequel as soon as possible.

I'm an idiot. I told you guys that It was season 2, but I didn't even mention Tyranno Hasselberry. I am so forgetful!

Thank you guys sooooooooooooooo much for reviewing and reading "The Beauty With the Brains". I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it.

**STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUAL!!!!**

Rosetta-chan

- ----------


End file.
